PAW Patrol History: Everest
by starreader001
Summary: This is the sad story of Everest's past in this series before she met the PAW Patrol. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Everest

**Hey guys, just yesterday I finished Rubble's backstory after such a long wait, so how about we continue on. I saw the views jump from that chapter so it seems like people really waited for this series to continue, and I thank all of you for sticking around no matter how long it took. And with that.**

 **Anyways**

 **Welcome to PAW Patrol History: Everest**

Chapter 1:

Some time ago on an big cruise ship, there was a little Husky pup named Everest. Everest was with her mother and her human owners on a nice vacation on the Arctic Ocean. While the owners were out partying, Everest was playing with her mother in their room. "Hey, that tickles," giggled Everest as her mother nuzzled her belly.

The two Huskies ran down the hall and up the stairs to their owners. "Hey guys, looks like you two are having fun," said the male owner. The female owner said, "Hey, did you know that this ship is supposed to surpass the Titanic?" The male owner replied, "Well, at least I know now that we won't be seeing the bottom of the ocean on this trip."

After saying that a woman from the crowd screamed, "Iceberg!" Everyone turned to see what seemed like a mountain of ice as the point of the ship clipped upward from smashing into it.

Everest whimpered and leaned into her mother. Sirens went off and everyone started running around panicking. Everest's mother grabbed her by the neck and ran towards the lifeboats. Slowly the front of the shipped twisted up and backward from the iceberg. The male owner yelled to Everest's mother saying, "Breeze, get you and Everest to the private raft!" Breeze nodded and ran towards the room. She dropped Everest and opened a hatch under the floor to reveal a small inflatable raft. "I'm scared mom," Everest said quivering. "Everything will be alright, just get in," Breeze replied gently.

Everest jumped in first, and as Breeze was about to jump in, the ship shakede and the raft and boosted Everest out from under the ship. "Mom!" screamed Everest. "It will be ok Everest. Stay safe, I will found you soon" Breeze replied. When Everest got far enough, the shipped creaked and then snapped in half. Everest gasped as the ship slowly sank with the sound of screaming people.

Everest couldn't help, but form tears in her eyes as she realized now that she was all alone.

 **Alrighty, that was chapter 1 of Everest's past. I hope you all enjoyed it.** **Please R &R, F&F, and PM me for questions, comments, criticism, or just to chat.**

 **And with that**

 **Peace out**


	2. The Fort

**On to the next chapter. I don't really have anything to say here, but again thanks to all who stuck around and waited for me. It really shows that you guys actually like the series and actually care, which I really appreciate.**

 **Anyways**

 **Welcome back to PAW Patrol History: Everest**

Chapter 2:

After floating across the water for a couple of hours, Everest finally made it to land. All she could see for miles was just ice and snow. "I think I'm in Antarctica?" Everest thought. Everest got out of the raft and saw a cave in the distance that she started making her way to with a backpack of supplies in the raft. The entrance was small, but enough for her size, and the inside was a big circular shape.

"I can just wait here and everything will be ok," Everest said to herself. Everest looked in the backpack and found some turkey sandwiches, a couple water bottles, a compass, a flare gun, a lighter, a sleeping bag, snow goggles, binoculars, and some rope. Everest took her pup scout skills to set up the cave into a good enough camp spot. She made a fireplace and set up her sleeping bag and went to sleep.

Everest woke up and stepped outside. She took a big yawn, rubbed her eyes and went inside. "Hmm, I can't stay here, I need to go out and look for the others," Everest said to herself. She grabbed all her stuff, put it in the backpack, and started walking. After a couple of miles, Everest could see a small bit of civilization in the distance. It looked like some kind of fort by the water and goes deep into a mountain. Everest was excited at first until she took out her binoculars to see what looked like people with guns. She could see three boats coming in from the water. The people wore big vests with goggles, masks, helmets, boot, and camo pants and carried automatic rifles. She could see these people escorting what looked like some people from the ship.

"They've been captured!" Everest thought herself. She started making her way toward the fort while doing her best to stay undetected. The fort seemed to be one road going from the dock to the middle with buildings and to the cave in the mountain. The soldiers were taking the captives to the inside of the mountain. After seeing this, Everest started making her way towards the mountain.

"Jeez, I feel like I'm on some sort of special ops mission," Everest thought to herself. After entering the mountain she could see a whole base built inside. The soldiers finally brought the prisoners to a concrete wall. Everest got out her binoculars to see what was going on. The prisoners stood in a line against the wall and a couple of guards stood in a line pointing their guns at them. It was a set up for an execution. Everest saw this and then looked to see that two of the prisoners were none other than her owners. Tears started to form and before she could do anything else, the loud rattling of bullets covered the wall and the prisoners fell to the ground motionless.

After that Everest said to herself, "I need to find mom and get out of here."

 **Well then, that was chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed.** **Please R &R, F&F, and PM me for questions, comments, criticism, or just to chat.**

 **And with that**

 **Peace out**


	3. A Mothers Tears

Hello everyone. Again it's been a while and I apologize for the wait, but college is a bitch. I'm excited to jump back into it and try a finish this story. I don't wanna ramble on to much so.

And with that.

Welcome back to PAW Patrol History: Everest

Chapter 3:

Making her way around, Everest starts looking around outside and inside buildings to find her mom. After about ten minutes of searching, Everest found her mother inside a small portable chained to the wall. Breeze was covered in bruises, scrapes, and blood. Everest tapped on the window and her mother looked up to see her. Breeze smiled as a tear was brought to her eye.

Everest tried opening the door, but it was locked. As Everest began trying to think of what to do, someone behind her said, "Hey, what are you doing there?!" Everest then reacted by running up and sliding under his legs tripping him, taking his gun, and beats him in the head once, and knocks him out. She took a second to realize what she had done, and was surprised. "Whoa! I didn't know I could do that?" Everest thought to herself. Everest then tucked the man's unconscious body under the portable. She then took the rifle that the man had and fired at the lock in the door after figuring out how the gun worked.

"Mom, mom, mom, I'm here!" Everest squeals as she runs towards Breeze. Breeze lets Everest put her head on her and let the tears out. "Everest, the guards should be here any minute. You need to go. Find a boat and make your way out of here," Breeze said. Everest looked up and said, "What? No! I can't just leave you!" Breeze looked into Everest's eyes and smiled. "Everest, I apologize. I promised you I would find you, but it turns out you were able to find me. You are so brave and I am very proud of you. If you leave now you could live a long and wonderful life," Breeze said as more tears flowed. "Ok… I'll try…" sniffled Everest. Everest got up and made her way to the door, stopped, and looked back at her mom. "I love you mom," she said with a grin. "I love you too," said Breeze back. After that. Everest ran out.

Hey, now that was chapter 3. Finally… I hope you enjoyed. And again I'm sorry for the wait… 'XD. Please R&R, F&F, and PM me for questions, comments, criticism, or just to chat.

And with that

Peace out


End file.
